


i'm not running.

by ihatedanger



Series: alexander/hephaestion drabbles [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatedanger/pseuds/ihatedanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which alexander finally decides to do the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not running.

“Phae? Where’s the pan?”

He sighed lightly, looking up from the book he’d been rather absorbed in. He couldn’t see Alexander in the kitchen from where he was sitting, but he knew exactly how he would be looking at that moment. That concentrated frown of his, bright eyes scanning the kitchen cupboards for the pan in question. Of course, Hephaestion also knew exactly where it was.

“Xander, you checked the sink?” He knew Alexander couldn’t see him, either, but his eyebrow was raised nonetheless.

“There’s a lot of dishes.”

They’d been gathering there for some time, now. Alexander rarely washed the dishes after he’d cooked, and Hephaestion hadn’t felt much like cleaning up after him – oh, sure, he’d done the dishes, but only his own. 

He knew what was coming next, too. There was no possible way he couldn’t have, if he was going to be honest with himself.

“Do you want my help, Alexander?”

A slight pause.

“No, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Another pause.

“Of course I’m sure.”

But, of course, having lived with him for some time, now, Hephaestion knew that wasn’t quite the truth. So he slid his bookmark between the pages of his novel and got to his feet. He didn’t quite have it in him to let Alexander do the dishes on his own, even if he should have been able to. Hell, he was a grown man. But Hephaestion couldn’t quite hold it against him – it wasn’t, exactly, Alexander’s fault that he’d never had to do any cleaning growing up. Of course, Hephaestion had been working on changing his attitude; it wasn’t too hard, when you knew how to play Alexander’s pride just right. 

And, of course, Hephaestion was rather skilled when it came to doing that. He’d had plenty of practice.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, Alexander had moved some of the dishes out of the sink and begun stacking them on the counter next to it. Rather precariously, at that. It was an amusing sight, and Hephaestion had pictured it correctly. Alexander looked somewhat frustrated (already!) but determined. He wasn’t the type to give up easily, after all. Phae knew that one all too well. It was all he could do to keep from laughing, but he managed to swallow the chuckles – he didn’t want to step on Alexander’s pride. Not yet, anyway. 

“Here…” he moved in next to Alexander, in front of the sink. With one hand he pushed lengthy hair back from his face, and with the other he grabbed the bottle of dish soap from the windowsill.

“Phae, don’t.”

He had, of course, been expecting Alexander to protest. At this point it was only natural for him to do so. “I’m not going to let you ruin our only dishes and go out and buy new ones,” Hephaestion said with a slight shrug, plugging the sink and starting the water before adding the soap. He didn’t look at the man next to him as he tested the temperature of the water. It took him a moment to decide it was reasonable – not scalding and not cold, either. Just right.

When he did turn to look at Alexander, the blond was smiling – in spite of himself, Hephaestion was sure. 

“I can wash the dishes, you know.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Hephaestion replied, plucking the dishcloth out of Alexander’s hand and submerging the pan the man had been looking for only moments before in the warm, soapy water. 

“And what am I supposed to do now?”

When Hephaestion turned from the pan he’d been scrubbing, Alexander was watching him expectantly, hands on his hips. An eyebrow was cocked, a very slight frown on his lips (though there was almost certainly a grin lingering behind the half-hearted expression). Phae paused for a moment, letting the cloth sink in the water, before turning to grab the towel that had been draped over the over door.

“Dry.”

He tossed the blond the towel (which matched the cloth he was currently using), and Alexander snatched it out of the air before reaching across the taller man to pull the pan out of the soapy water. He flipped on the tap, rinsed it, and set about drying it. Hephaestion watched him with a slight smirk for a moment before realizing he’d been neglecting his own job. They were never going to get all the dishes washed at this rate. 

He shook his head lightly before grabbing a few Tupperware containers and dropping them into the sink. The pair of them settled into an efficient routine, Hephaestion washing, Alexander drying and putting things back in the cupboards where they belonged.

It couldn’t last, though. And Hephaestion should have seen it coming. It was Alexander, after all. Nothing was going to go smoothly between the two of them, and this was just one of those things. 

He’d drained the sink in order to refill it with fresh, clean water, along with more soap. It was one of those dishwashing techniques that had been instilled in him at a young age by his mother – _change the water every so often or you’re going to end up with greasy dishes, and then you’ll have to do them all over again._ He could still hear the words in her voice, despite the fact she hadn’t been around to say such things for years. It was just one of those things that he imagined would stay with him until the end.

But, as the sink was refilling, Alexander had reached in front of his chest again. It took Hephaestion a moment to comprehend what was going on, and so he was exactly one moment too late. Before he could understand, Alexander was cupping his cheek with a soaking, soap filled hand.

“It is you I love, Hephaestion. No other.”

The grin on his face as he spoke was wide, and it reached his eyes with no obvious effort. And it was contagious as hell. Within moments Hephaestion was grinning, as well – but, of course, for a different reason. Just as mischievous, perhaps, but different. Because there was no way in hell Alexander was going to get away with that.

Hephaestion reached into the sink, grabbing a handful of the soapy foam, but by the time he turned back to Alexander to get his revenge, the smaller man had disappeared from the kitchen. Not that he was going to be all that hard to find – the laughter gave him away completely. 

Still holding his handful of soap, Hephaestion leapt into action, chasing the blond down the hallway and into the living room. Alexander made an attempt to duck into the dining room, but Hephaestion had one upped him, slipping back into the hallway and manoeuvring around to the other entrance. Alexander had moved right into his trajectory, and Hephaestion tossed the bubbly water at the blond, and, despite water and bubbles making a horrible projectile, managed to hit his target. Alexander spluttered slightly, but recovered faster than Hephaestion had anticipated. Within moments he was on his way back to the kitchen, leaving Phae grinning widely and looking for a place to hide. 

He moved back into the living room; it helped that the lights were still off. Alexander, the soap in his hands quite visible, moved slowly, watching, waiting. But, again Hephaestion had him bested. He waited until the blond hair had disappeared into the dining room before making a mad dash back to the kitchen. 

His mad dash, however, made too much noise. Alexander had him now. 

“You can’t hide from me, Phae,” he said, and Hephaestion could practically hear the grin in his voice. He was getting cocky. 

And Hephaestion couldn’t help but laugh, either. As soon as Alexander was in the kitchen, he knew he was doomed; he stepped back instinctively, but it was the wrong move. He’d pressed himself back into the corner of the kitchen, and there was no way out for him now. Alexander was going to have to get close to get his revenge, and he did – when his hand, soap covered and dripping, made contact with Hephaestion’s cheek and mouth, Alexander’s solid body was pressed up against his own.

Neither of them laughed this time. They stayed that way for a long moment, just breathing, taking in the close proximity. Hephaestion bit his lip lightly, studying the details of Alexander’s face in the silence. The way his curly blond hair fell about his face – messier, now. His bright, intense gaze… focused on none other than Hephaestion himself. That strong jaw. And his lips.

It felt an awful lot longer than it really was. But then Alexander’s hands found their way into his long, brunette locks. He tugged lightly, then closed what little distance remained between them, pressing his lips to Hephaestion’s. 

Hephaestion’s lips parted automatically, letting Alexander deepen the kiss as he moved his arms, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer. He tasted as he always did – of wine and of something so distinctively Alexander, something that couldn’t be described in any other manner. And of soap.

But, then again, that was probably the dish soap that lingered on his own lips, wasn’t it?

After a moment – one that felt all too short – Alexander pulled away slightly, tugging at Hephaestion’s lower lip with his teeth. Untangling his hands from the brunette’s hair, he moved them slowly down his neck, along his shoulders, gripping his upper arms. 

Hephaestion knew that look that Alexander had fixed upon him. Oh, he knew it all too well. It was a hungry look, the kind a lion might have worn before going in for the kill. He turned his own heavily lidded eyes up to meet Alexander’s (when had he sunk down the wall like that?), then turned them back to the sink slightly.

“Should we finish the dishes?”

His answer was to take Hephaestion’s face roughly in his hands and pull him back, kissing him passionately. So that was a no, then. Oh well. The dishes were the last thing he wanted to think about, anyway. Hephaestion returned his kiss, taking over; he dug his hands deep into Alexander’s blond curls, tugging lightly as he ran his tongue first along Alexander’s lower lip then inside his mouth, along his teeth, exploring territory that was more than slightly familiar to him. 

Alexander groaned softly into the kiss, and Hephaestion, seizing his opportunity, pushed Alexander back slowly, continuing to do so until they hit something solid. The counter. 

Hephaestion broke the kiss only out of necessity – air. He took it in greedily, though he would have much preferred the taste of Alexander – even if it still lingered on his tongue. Alexander looked up at him from where he leaned against the kitchen counter, that look full of hunger still written clearly on his face. But Hephaestion wasn’t going to play into his desires so easily. Oh no. Things between them were still entirely uneven.

He leaned in slightly, as if to press his lips to Alexander’s once more – and reached to the side, scooping up a generous handful of bubbles, bringing it up to smear across Alexander’s face and into his hair. Grinning mischievously, and unable to hold back his laughter, Hephaestion pulled away, sprinting for the living room, knowing full well that Alexander wasn’t going to take that lying down.

And, of course, he was right. Because he knew the other man far too well, it seemed. Alexander followed at his heels, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around quickly – not quite as roughly as he could have. Hephaestion couldn’t quite quell his laughter, and watched Alexander, beaming, as the man – with a smile to match – blew the foam from his hand into his face.

Hephaestion wiped it from his face, still laughing, and within moments they were tangled up again, Alexander closing the space between them and claiming his lips with his own. They migrated quickly, though, and Alexander traced along his jaw with light kisses, pushing backwards slightly, until Hephaestion felt his calves hit the edge of the sofa. His tongue danced along the skin of his neck, followed closely by his teeth. A soft moan escaped Hephaestion’s lips in spite of himself, and he tugged at Alexander’s hair once more.

Alexander’s mouth ended up at his collarbone, biting lightly, and Hephaestion ran his hands down the man’s spine before pulling him back, pulling him down on top of him on the sofa. Alexander came without a fight, situating his legs on either side of the brunette’s hips, keeping close in order to keep his mouth in contact with Hephaestion’s skin. 

It didn’t take long for him to get his hands up and under the flannel of Hephaestion’s shirt – that hungry look was back and Alexander certainly wasn’t wasting any time. He pulled it off of the brunette in a single, fluid movement, discarding it on the floor next to the couch and letting his mouth continue its southward journey, kissing and biting the smooth skin of Hephaestion’s chest. His movements were precise and determined and in that lay his advantage over the bigger man. All Hephaestion could do was keep his hands securely tangled in Alexander’s hair, giving an encouraging tug here and there. His back arched against the blond as he sucked at his hipbone; he could feel the blood rushing to his pelvic region – the thought of what was to come was almost too much for him.

Alexander tilted his head slightly, looking up at Hephaestion, a slight smirk on his face as he ran a hand along the hem of his jeans, looping one finger through a belt loop and tugging gently. Hephaestion squirmed slightly before pulling Alexander back up, crashing his lips against the blonde’s before moving his legs, tightening his thighs around Alexander’s legs, and rolling them over. 

The movement pushed the pair of them onto the floor, with Hephaestion on top, pinning Alexander to the floor. A slight smirk had found its way onto his face.  
“I forgot,” he said, voice husky, far too sultry. The one that drove Hephaestion mad. “My weakness…” He let his voice trail off, running his hands up Hephaestion’s jean-clad thighs slowly, digging his fingers in just slightly, squeezing. 

He couldn’t help himself. Hephaestion dipped his head down, running his tongue along Alexander’s neck before biting down roughly on his nape. The blonde’s soft moan was a rewarding sound, indeed. Alexander, even while pinned, didn’t waste any time. His hands quickly and deftly found their way to the button of Hephaestion’s jeans, earning a sharp intake of breath from Phae. He imitated Alexander’s previous movements, wresting the shirt from his body and discarding it as quickly as he could manage. He paused for only a moment, surveying that fantastic, well-muscled chest before wriggling out of his own jeans – conveniently having already been undone by the man beneath him. Once he was free of them, he turned his attention towards Alexander’s pants, tugging them down quickly – though not nearly as smoothly as Alexander would have. They snagged at the blonde’s knees, and Hephaestion cursed under his breath, giving them a rough tug to free them.

There were far fewer layers between them, now, and Hephaestion grinded down against Alexander, bringing their erections together and sending what felt like electricity all through his body. Hephaestion bit his lip to muffle his moan – god this was going to be over quickly, wasn’t it? Alexander pushed back against him, grabbing onto his long hair, pulling his face back down, biting at his ear, tugging at the earlobe with his teeth. 

Despite the shivers of pleasure it sent down Hephaestion’s spine, he pulled away, kissing slowly along Alexander’s toned chest, biting here and licking there. When he reached the edge of his boxers, he tugged at them with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from Alexander – which was all the encouragement Hephaestion needed, really. He tugged them down, just slightly, and took Alexander in his hand. Before doing anything else, he glanced back up at the blond – the smaller man was biting his lip, biting back a moan, and watching Hephaestion intently, eagerly. 

He ran his hand along Alexander’s length slowly, his touch soft.

“Phae…”

But Alexander was greedy. And Hephaestion was all too eager to comply. And he did. But instead of speeding the movements of his hand, he leaned down, running his tongue along his length, from base to tip, and then repeated the movement, twisting and twining his tongue around him, until Alexander was slick with spit and precum. Alexander had dug his hands into Hephaestion’s long hair again, and gave a hard tug now and again to spur Phae on – and, of course, the moans leaving his lips worked to much the same effect. It was with such encouragement that Hephaestion took Alexander into his mouth, running his tongue along the head, moving up and down, and using his hand to compensate for what he couldn’t take into his mouth. 

Alexander groaned, back arched, hips jerking against the brunette. Hephaestion did his best to accommodate the thrusts of his boyfriend, swallowing what he could. The groans brought out moans of his own, though. Hephaestion sped up his movements, bobbing his head faster, simultaneously moving his free hand to his own erection – if he didn’t get off he was absolutely sure it would drive him mad. He moved his hand quickly along his own length; he knew Alexander was close. He could read his moans, the thrusts of his hips, the exact way in which his hands were entangled in his hair, his fists clenching and unclenching. 

“Phae… oh, god, Phae…”

That was his warning. Hephaestion moved his hand faster along himself, hot and dry, and concentrated the movements of his mouth. He was damn close, now, too.

With one final jerk of his hips against Hephaestion and a guttural moan, Alexander reached his climax. Hephaestion continued to move his head until Alexander had finished, and kept him in his mouth for a moment, until he’d come, as well. When he pulled away, Alexander frowned. He took Hephaestion’s face in his hands, pulling him up, kissing him softly. Hephaestion sighed into the kiss, collapsing onto Alexander. He rested a hand on his chest, fitting his head against Alexander’s, in the crook of his neck. 

“If you could have waited…” 

But Hephaestion didn’t wait for Alexander to finish putting that thought into words. “I didn’t want to.”

Alexander laughed lightly, shaking his head. “So… should we finish the dishes then?”

“How about you buy us new ones, instead?”


End file.
